Illumination
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Divaesque, dite aussi Aishuu] Que faire quand faire de votre mieux n'est tout simplement pas assez? Que faire quand vous êtes Iijima Ryu?


Illumination  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Illumination" de Diva-esque, dite aussi Aishuu.

* * *

**Illumination**

d'Aishuu

Disclaimer : Hotta and Obata.

* * *

Quand Hikaru Shindô m'a dépassé, j'ai su qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

J'ai toujours eu du talent pour le go, et j'aimais le jeu. Il y avait quelque chose dans les motifs que les pierres formaient sur le goban, les voir prendre forme me fascinait. C'était logique, et je pouvais le voir émerger de mes doigts. Il y avait une grande joie à savoir que j'avais créé cette mosaïque, et avec mon adversaire, je pouvais créer une forme qui me déclarerait plus fort.

J'ai commencé à jouer quand j'avais six ans. Ce n'était pas particulièrement parce que j'aimais le jeu, mais parce que mon père l'adorait. Il avait été insei à son époque, mais il n'avait jamais été assez bon. Il y a une différence entre quelqu'un qui est plutôt bon et quelqu'un qui est exceptionnel.

Je l'ai appris de la façon la plus dure.

Depuis le début, j'étais meilleur que mon père ne l'avait jamais été. J'étais fort, suffisamment pour gagner le Tournoi Meijin Junior à neuf ans, puis devenir insei à onze. Le go est devenu mon monde, et j'ai appris à l'aimer. Cela donnait un sens à un monde absurde, c'était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler. Parfois je perdais, mais au moins, je pouvais voir mes erreurs et reconnaître que c'était ma faute.

Devenir insei fut une étape naturelle. Je pouvais voir la route devant moi : je passerais quelques années à affuter mes compétences, puis je passerais l'examen de professionnel. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la peine de rêver d'un titre, car je reconnaissais que je n'avais pas le pur génie des grands maîtres, mais j'étais plus fort que la moyenne. Je pouvais m'imaginer devenir 6e ou 7e dan et gagner un revenu confortable. J'étais réaliste : je ne serais jamais un joueur de légende.

Je me suis frayé un chemin jusqu'en haut de la seconde classe, battant certains de mes adversaires mais perdant beaucoup aussi. Les élèves étaient plus talentueux que les adultes contre qui j'avais joué dans des clubs, et c'était difficile de se faire une place. Je suis longtemps resté dans les dix meilleurs, sans arriver à entrer en première classe, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Shinoda-sensei ne m'a jamais découragé, contrairement à d'autres insei qui n'arriveraient jamais à progresser davantage, donc j'ai continué à insister.

A quatorze ans je suis monté en première classe.

Y entrer était comme plonger dans un bain d'eau glacée, parce que les parties étaient jouées avec une ténacité effrayante. Je me suis quand même fait des amis. Cette année-là, une fille nommée Asumi Nase a rejoint le groupe. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que moi, mais elle partageait avec moi une détermination obstinée et je l'aimais bien.

Nase savait comment s'amuser, et alors qu'elle était aussi sérieuse que moi quand elle jouait, elle pouvait vivre en dehors du go, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais appris. Elle était une adolescente qui savait profiter de la vie, et j'étais un geek. Etre près d'elle me rendait nerveux, et je le camouflais en discutant de la seule chose que nous avions en commun : le go. Mais le go était le centre de nos vies, donc ça allait. Nous riions ensemble et elle m'écoutait. C'était agréable d'avoir l'attention d'une jolie fille.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me qualifier pour l'examen de pro jusqu'à quinze ans. J'avais tenté les éliminatoires chaque année, et chaque année j'avais été incapable d'atteindre les trois victoires nécessaires. C'était frustrant, mas je pense qu'une petite partie de moi était soulagée. j'aurais plus de temps pour me préparer, plus de temps pour devenir plus fort avant d'entrer dans le monde des pros.

Mais le vrai examen de pro a quand même été un choc pour moi. Je savais que ce serait un chemin ardu, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Cette année-là, vingt-neuf personnes avaient passé les éliminatoires et je regardais avec des yeux curieux des extérieurs pas loin de la trentaine jouer avec un désespoir qui m'effrayait. Ils n'étaient pas assez bons, je le savais. ils étaient forts, plus forts que la plupart des joueurs, mais ils n'avaient pas le quelque chose qui les ferait entrer dans le monde des pros. Après en avoir battu quelques uns, je me suis presque senti mal à l'aise. Mais seulement presque. J'ai perdu plus que je ne pouvais me le permettre, trop nerveux pour pouvoir jouer de mon mieux.

J'ai fini avec onze victoires. Mon père ne m'a pas parlé pendant presque deux semaines.

C'est l'année d'après qu'Isumi est entré en première classe, et je savais qu'inévitablement, il réussirait avant moi. Même s'il avait un an de plus que moi, il est monté avec aisance, sans être handicapé par le fait qu'il avait commencé tard. Isumi avait quelque chose de brillant, et son jeu était toujours prévu à l'avance d'un façon qui nous trompait. Je jouais contre lui méthodiquement, essayant encore et encore d'obtenir une victoire, mais il me surpassait toujours, perçant ma précision mathématique avec une intuition que je ne pouvais égaler.

Certains iront toujours plus haut.

Mais Isumi ajoutait à notre groupe une dimension qui lui manquait. Il semblait apaiser les disputes et les troubles par sa seule présence calme. Il ne manquait pas de volonté de gagner - non, il avait le même but que nous tous - il avait juste une humanité que parfois les joueurs exceptionnels oublient. Quand il est passé en première position, la dynamique de la classe a changé, et il a semblé que nous avions plus de facilité à nous soutenir les unes les autres, parce qu'il nous guidait.

Le seul qui n'aimait pas Isumi était Mashiba. Mashiba était difficile à apprécier, et c'était bien son genre de ne pas aimer Isumi. Mashiba était un insecte, décidé à infecter tout ce qui était pur, et la lumière tranquille d'Isumi était trop pour lui.

Pour une raison obscure, il a essayé de me recruter comme allié.

Cela faisait environ six mois qu'Isumi était là, et je venais de perdre contre lui une fois de plus. Mashiba avait attendu qu'Isumi se lève pour enregistrer sa victoire, avant de venir me parler. Nous avions rangé les pierres après avoir discuté la partie, mais j'étais toujours en train de revoir le jeu dans ma tête, essayant de comprendre où j'avais fait des erreurs.

Mashiba est venu vers moi en souriant. Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans son attitude, mais j'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées de go. "C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas?" m'a-t-il dit. Il s'est baissé près de moi, s'avançant pour regarder le goban vide. "Parfois, on a juste envie de voir certaines personnes trembler."

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à Mashiba. "Mmmmm..."

"Tu es vraiment bon, Iijima-kun. Je parie que tu seras un des meilleurs qualifiés cette année."

Ca a atiré mon attention. Il approchait souvent les premiers rangs, et c'était flatteur de sa part de me dire ça, mais cela a éveillé mes soupçons.

Il voulait quelque chose.

"Merci." ai-je dit avec précaution. Il mentait ; j'avais du mal à maintenir ma douzième place.

"Tu sais, certaines personnes semblent toujours passer en premier. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu injuste?"

Je l'ai juste regardé, attendant plus d'informations.

"Eh bien, parfois, je me dis que ça serait bon de les voir ébranlés, pas vrai? Tu es observateur... Je parie que tu sais ce qui peut troubler la plupart des gens."

C'est alors que j'ai compris. Mashiba voulait que je lui fasse savoir ce que je considérais comme la faiblesse d'Isumi. Je savais, bien sur, qu'Isumi était brillant et talentueux, mais qu'il était trop gentil. Il jouait avec plus de douceur qu'il n'aurait dû, ne gagnant souvent que de quelques mokus quand il aurait dû pousser son adversaire à l'abandon en le dominant nettement.

Je n'allais cependant pas le dire à Mashiba. "Ce qui t'ébranle est de perdre. Tu perds une fois, et tu tombes dans une mauvaise passe." C'était partiellement vrai. Mashiba était aussi un égocentrique incroyable, ce dont on pouvait profiter... si je devenais suffisamment fort.

Mashiba est devenu rouge vif, s'est levé brusquement, et est parti en marchant lourdement. Je l'ai regardé partir, en sachant que je venais de me faire un ennemi.

"De quoi parliez-vous?" me demanda Nase, prenant la place que Mashiba venait de quitter.

"De rien." lui ai-je répondu.

"Iijima..." a-t-elle dit, avec un avertissement implicite. Je ferais mieux de lui dire, ou sinon...

"Il voulait demander mes lumières à propos d'Isumi." ai-je dit, avec un léger soupir. Refuser à Nase ce qu'elle voulait était une tâche impossible.

Nase a froncé les sourcils, désapprouvant de façon évidente. "Tu lui as dit quelque chose?"

"Bien sur que non." ai-je répondu. "C'est un rival, et je ne vais pas lui dire quelque chose qui l'aiderait à battre un autre joueur de go."

Elle a ri. "Comme si Mashiba pouvait battre Isumi!"

Je lui ai souri et j'ai acquiescé, mais je me posais la question. Isumi était trop gentil, et cette gentillesse le rendait vulnérable aux gens comme Mashiba, qui étaient sans pitié.

Peu de temps après nous avons à nouveau passé les examens d'insei et j'ai finalement compris ce qu'était le génie.

C'était l'année où Akira Toya a passé les examens, et la façon dont il est passé à travers était presque insultante. Il a manqué le tout premier jour, mais il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet de sa défaite par forfait. J'ai joué ma septième partie avec lui, et il me dominait totalement, réduisant facilement à néant tout ce que j'essayais.

Ce matin-là, j'étais nerveux. J'avais gagné trois parties, et j'en avais perdu trois. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de descendre beaucoup plus, mais affronter Toya était presque une défaite garantie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je recherchais... mais d'une façon étrange, je voulais jouer contre lui. Même sans autre raison, je voulais voir par moi-même ce qui rendait le tant vanté fils du Meijin si spécial.

Il pleuvait dehors ce jour-là, ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais cela semblait un présage. Le temps horrible semblait en accord avec ma chance - c'est lui qui a eu noir, et les statistiques indiquent que noir gagne plus souvent que blanc, même avec le komi.

Ma chance n'a plus changé ensuite.

Je l'ai observé, impressionné par son calme, après qu'il a placé le premier coup sur l'étoile en haut à gauche. J'avais décidé de commencer avec un fuseki basique, quelque chose que je pourrais jouer en dormant. Je voulais une bonne influence sur le goban, sachant que dans le cas contraire je devrais jouer aggressivement, et qu'Akira Toya me bloquerait probablement à chaque tour.

Ce fut rapide, trop rapide. Il n'a attendu que vingt coups avant de commencer à attaquer ma forme. Je ne l'attendais pas si tôt.

Le visage de Toya était sûr de lui quand il a pris le coin en haut à gauche d'un coup excellent. Je me suis battu vaillamment pour l'empêcher de s'étendre à droite, mais il a détruit aisément mes faibles tentatives de créer des yeux comme s'il écartait une mouche.

Après soixante tours, je savais que j'allais perdre, et de beaucoup. Ma forme était pauvre, et la sienne était belle. Je n'avais pas joué si mal mais il jouait sur un plan très éloigné de tout ce que je pourrais jamais attindre.

"J'abandonne." ai-je dit, en inclinant la tête alors que j'essayais d'avaler la bile dans ma gorge.

"Merci pour la partie." a-t-il répondu.

Je me demande s'il le pensait. Je n'avais même pas été une difficulté pour lui. Alors que je le voyais se lever pour enregistrer la victoire, je regardais mes mains, en réalisant que cette année-là, je ne gagnerais pas l'examen de pro.

Je pense que c'est à cause de Tôya qu'Isumi à échoué à l'examen de pro cette année-là. C'était leur dixième partie, Isumi était toujours invaincu - et alors ils ont joué.

Isumi s'est brisé.

Tôya l'a forcé à abandonner, et alors que, je le savais, Isumi était intellectuellement préparé à une défaite, ce fut dur émotionnellement pour lui d'être pulvérisé par un garçon de douze ans. Isumi n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits - à la onzième partie, il affrontait l'autre extérieur fort, et son treizième était Mashiba.

Il y a des obstacles qui sont placés devant nous, en tant que joueurs, et certains les utilisent pour devenir plus forts. C'est le cas de Shindô et waya ; mais pas d'Isumi. Il a besoin de temps pour se rouler en boule et lécher ses plaies avant de pouvoir progresser.

Isumi n'a simplement pas été capable de tracer un trait sur ses défaites, et après avoir perdu contre Mashiba, il s'est complètement effondré. Il a fini avec le score respectable de vingt victoires et six défaites, mais il aurait dû faire beaucoup mieux. Peut-être réalisait-il la même chose que moi - que certaines personnes brillent simplement plus que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais espérer.

Nous sommes retournés en cours, et tout a semblé revenir à la normale. Sans la présence de Mashiba, l'ambiance semblait plus calme, mais je ne jouais toujours pas aussi bien que j'aurais pu. Je perdais des parties que j'aurais dû gagner, et je commençais à craindre pour ma position de membre de la première classe.

Je savais que c'était parce que j'essayais d'en faire trop. Les cours classiques, en plus du go, me prenaient un temps incroyable, et je dormais à peine cinq heures par nuit. Dans mon esprit, l'ombre d'un doute commençait à se former - que m'arriverait-il si je ne réussissais jamais l'examen de pro?

Puis Hikaru Shindô est entré dans nos vies - et ce ne fut pas en douceur.

Shindô est un enfant très étrange, et cela prend toute sa signification si on considère que je passais ma vie avec des gens dont la passion était un jeu de plateau. Il était bruyant et malpoli, et il n'avait peur de rien - aussitôt après avoir été admis dans le groupe, il a mentionné, comme une chose ordinaire, qu'Akira Tôya avit voulu jouer contre lui.

Il se considétait comme le rival d'Akira Tôya. Ce n'était simplement pas FAISABLE. Akira Tôya était si loin, loin au-dessus de nous.

Son arrogance était incroyable - surtout en considérant qu'il savait à peine jouer. La plupart d'entre nous l'ont rapidement oublié en tant que menace, et se sont à nouveau focalisés sur ceux qui avaient déjà été catalogués comme ayant le plus de chances de réussir - Isumi, Waya, Ochi et Honda. Ce fut une erreur.

Lentement, si lentement que très peu d'entre nous lui prêtèrent une attention sérieuse, il gravit les échelons, et avant que nous ne le réalisions, il était en première classe - et sa première partie fut contre moi.

Le visage de Shindô était résolu quand il s'est approché du goban, et je savais qu'il fallait que j'aie cette victoire. Mes résultats n'avaient pas été très bons récemment, et j'étais en danger de redescendre en seconde classe, quelque chose que je ne laisserais arriver à aucun prix. Il ne me restait plus que deux années de lycée et mes parents commençaient à se demander si le go était le bon choix pour moi.

Au fond de moi, je commençais à prendre peur.

Shindô était plus jeune que moi, et ne se souciait de rien de tout cela. C'était si différent d'avoir quatorze ans ou d'en avoir dix-sept. Je ne lui portais pas beaucoup d'attention, pourtant, à part pour me rappeler son ego exceptionnel, quand il s'est assis en face de moi.

Shindô semblait un peu nerveux quand il a pris place, mais alors qu'on nous demandait de commencer, il s'est tendu un peu, ses yeux sont devenus plus décidés.

Pa-chi!

Il jouait avec assurance, et je ne compris que plus tard que c'était la cloche qui annonçait la fin de la carrière. J'ai répondu après un temps de réflexion, et nous avons commencé à donner forme à la partie.

Le jeu de Shindô ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais vu en tant qu'insei. Certains de ses coups avaient une profondeur incroyable, alors que d'autres étaient pratiquement des erreurs. Il était fort, et alors que les secondes résonnaient, j'ai senti de la sueur couler dans mon cou. J'aurais dû gagner, après deux erreurs incroyablement stupides qu'il a faites mais je n'étais pas capable d'imaginer une riposte suffisamment forte avant qu'il ne se rattrape.

"J'abandonne." ai-je dit après avoir épuisé presque tout mon temps. J'avais l'impression de mâcher du verre pilé, mais je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais renverser la partie. Shindô me menait d'environ cinq moku, et il lui restait plus de temps. Je ne voulais pas finir en byoyomi, car j'avais tendance à m'effondrer quand j'étais forcé de jouer vite.

Je savais que c'était une faiblesse. J'ai cette horrible tendance à me paniquer moi-même.

Il a eu un grand soupir de soulagement, et un sourire béat est apparu sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient illuminés de joie, et j'ai su qu'il allait devenir de plus en plus fort. Il était arrivé en première classe en quelques mois - rien ne l'arrêterait.

Nase est venue me parler pendant le repas de midi, m'offrant une canette de mon thé préféré. Son regard posé sur moi était doux. "Ca va?" m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai presque dit que tout allait bien, mais Nase méritait la vérité. "Il est doué, Nase." ai-je dit. "Il fait des erreurs stupides, mais il est assez fort pour les rattraper."

"Le niveau de Fuku?" a-t-elle demandé.

"A peu près." ai-je acquiescé. "S'il réussit à se concentrer. Il n'arrête pas de regarder à côté, ce qui est un peu rude, il a besoin de travailler ça. Il deviendra sans cesse meilleur."

"Nous aussi!" a-t-elle dit avec détermination et la lumière dans ses yeux disait que rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. J'ai acquiescé, mais au fond de moi, je me demandais si je n'avais pas déjà atteint mes limites. "Shindô est un peu obsédé par le Tournoi des Jeunes Lions en ce moment, et je pense que c'est de là que vient sa détermination."

"Le Tournoi des Jeunes Lions?" ai-je répondu en écho. "Je n'y avais pas pensé récemment."

"Tu devrais. Il n'y a que les seize meilleurs qui y vont." Elle parlait calmement, et je savais qu'elle était consciente de la façon dont mon rang oscillait dangereusement.

"Nous irons." lui ai-je assuré. "Nous y étions l'an dernier."

"Il n'y a aucune garantie."

Non, je le savais, il n'y en avait pas. Quand on est un joueur de go, il n'y a aucune garantie.

Nous sommes tous les deux arrivés jusqu'au Tournoi des Jeunes Lions, mais cela m'a fait peu de bien, parce que j'ai réussi à me faire éliminer au premier tour par un pro de bas niveau qui, je le savais, était considéré par beaucoup comme médiocre. Je savais que cela n'aurait pas dû me déranger, mais c'était quand même le cas. C'est dans ma nature de laisser les choses me déranger.

Les cours ont continué, et mon rang n'a pas vraiment varié. Mon jeu devenait meilleur, mais celui de tous les autres aussi. La personne qui progressait vraiment était Shindô, avec une vitesse qui, sans être inouie, était certainement remarquable. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, qui faisait que les gens s'arrêtaiet pour prêter attention à lui.

Une partie de moi se demandait s'il avait dit la vérité quand il avait affirmé être le rival d'Akira Tôya. Puis sont venues les qualifications préliminaires, et Shindô a été complètement abattu, y réussissant à peine.

J'ai fait remaqruer que les étoiles les plus brillantes tombent souvent, épuisant leur combustible d'avoir brillé trop vite et trop brillamment. Je pensais qu'il était en train de s'autodétruire, mais il a réussi à s'en sortir.

Nase m'a posé des questions sur lui, me demandant s'il était génial.

Je me le suis demandé.

Je me le suis demandé encore plus quand j'ai dû l'affronter au premier jour de l'examen de pro. Le destin a voulu que ce soit une redite de ce jour en première classe, une étrange forme de déjà-vu.

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, ses yeux verts qui se teintaient de noisette quand il fixait le goban. Son calme irradiait de lui, mais je ne pouvais m'y agripper - et je m'enfonçais encoire plus tout seul, spécialement quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait étudié avec Waya et Isumi dans l'intervalle.

Le jeu n'était pas celui d'un maître, mais il était bon. Peut-être puis-je m'enorguellir du fait que j'ai été sa première étape sur le chemin qui mène au monde des professionnels. Je m'étais trompé, quand j'avais répondu négativement à la question de Nase sur lé génie de Shindô.

Shindô était un génie - et j'étais honoré de pouvoir jouer contre lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'ai ressenti alors.

Ces examens furent une torture. Je savais, au plus profond de mon coeur, que chaque partie que je jouais état plus proche de ma dernière partie d'insei... plus proche de la fin de mon rêve. Au fur et à mesure que Shindô s'élevait, apparemment impossible à arrêter, au fur et à mesure qu'Isumi et les autres s'inclinaient devant lui, je chutais.

"J'abandonne." disaient ses adversaires à Shindô le prodige, et je le murmurais dans mon âme, en sachant que c'était inévitable. Je m'abandonnerais à mon destin, je me résignerais au fait que mediocre n'étais pas assez, je me résignerais au fait que le go n'étais pas dans mon avenir.

"Merci pour la partie." pouvais-je les entendre me dire alors qu'ils partaient affronter de meilleurs adversaires.

Ce fut une des choses les plus dures que j'ai faites, me débrouiller pour parler à Shinoda. J'avais hésité à prendre la décision pendant plusieurs mois, mais après ma performance décevante, je savais que le moment était venu.

C'est en janvier que je suis finalement resté après les cours. Shinoda, qui était toujours le dernier à partir, n'a pas semblé surpris de me voir agenouillé dans la salle où il testait les insei. Il s'est installé en face de moi et a attendu que je parle.

J'ai regardé Shinoda, et j'ai parlé franchement, en espérant que les mots ne me blesseraient pas s'ils venaient rapidement. "Quand vous remplirez le postes vacants pour le test des insei, vous devrez remplir le mien." lui ai-je dit.

"Es-tu certain que tu veux le faire, Iijima-kun?" Sa voix était calme, et j'ai vu le souci sur son visage.

Cela faisait mal, plus mal que je ne pouvais supporter de l'admettre, mais j'ai aspiré une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer mes nerfs. "Shinoda-sensei, ces années ont été sympa, mais j'ai besoin de commencer à étudier pour l'université et pour me préparer pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne réussirai jamais l'examen de pro... donc j'ai besoin de faire d'autres plans."

Il a examiné mon visage, et j'ai vu le regret sans ses yeux avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. "Non, en effet." a-t-il dit après un long moment, et même si je savais que cela allait venir, mon souffle s'est arrêté un instant. "Bonne chance, Iijima Ryu." m'a-t-il dit. "J'espère que tu retiendras les leçons que tu as apprises ici et que tu les garderas toute ta vie."

J'ai retourné son hochement de tête. "Ce sera le cas." ai-je promis. "Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir comme professeur."

Il m'a offert un de ces sourires que j'avais appris à attendre de lui durant ces années, un de ceux qu'il partageait quand il allait dire quelque chose de profond. "Ce fut un honneur de t'avoir comme élève, Iijima-kun. Souviens-toi, rien de ce que nous faisons au cours de notre vie n'est jamais perdu. Il y a toujours une raison derrière chaque coup qui est joué, et même si nous ne voyons pas encore le motif qui se crée, il y en a un."

Je l'ai regardé encore un peu avant d'avoir à quitter la pièce, incapable de soutenir le poids de son sage regard.

Je ne l'ai dit à personne au début, parce que je voulais profiter de mes dernières semaines en tant qu'insei. Il y avait un certain confort, une sécurité à rester insei. Savoir que mon compte de victoires ne comptait plus me permit de me relaxer, et pour une raison obscure je devins meilleur. Peut-être que c'était l'absence de stress. Je peux faire durer une série de défaites pendant des périodes jamais atteintes, à cause de mon agitation - peut-être que retirer la douleur de la compétition a finalement calmé quelque chose en moi et m'a permis de jouer mieux que jamais.

L'ironie est l'épice la plus amère de la vie.

Le plus dur fut de dire la vérité à Nase.

S'il y avait un lien que j'étais vraiment réticent à briser, c'était celui que j'avais avec elle. Elle était jolie, le genre de fille que je n'aurais jamais rencontré s'il n'y avait pas eu le go. J'étais plus qu'à moitié amoureux d'elle et ce serait certainement amer de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie.

Je lui ai dit en février et sa réponse m'a mis en colère. Elle ne s'est pas étendue dessus, et m'a anoncé qu'elle pourrait elle-même arrêter - comme si toutes ces années que nous avions mises dans le go ne signifiaient rien.

La semaine d'après, elle n'est pas venue en classe, et quand j'ai demandé à Shinoda où elle était, il n'en avait aucune idée. Je n'avais pas le courage de l'appeler - nous n'avions jamais parlé en dehors du go - et donc j'ai dû attendre notre prochain cours pour découvrir qu'elle avait juste fait l'école buissonière... pour un rendez-vous.

Je n'avais jamais été si jaloux.

Elle n'a même pas réalisé. Elle ne semblait même pas être touchée par le fait qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'un mois avant que les cours de nos vies se séparent pour toujours. J'étais fier qu'elle continue, parce que même si elle était déjà assez forte pour jouer dans la ligue féminine, c'était sa détermination à être une des quelques joueuses de la ligue principale que j'admirais vraiment chez elle.

Cela faisait mal, de réaliser qu'elle ne se souciait pas assez de moi pour réaliser que je serais bientot parti. Une petite blessure, par-dessus la grave plaie que me causait le fait d'éliminer le go de ma vie, mais cela n'en saignait pas moins.

Comme je l'avais mal jugée.

Dans la deuxième semaine de mars, alors que le temps commençait à se réchauffer, elle a pris ma main alors que j'allais sortir. Ses doigts ont agrippé ma peau, et j'ai dû me retourner, même si j'étais toujours amer. "Que veux-tu, Nase?"

"Tu fais quelques chose maintenant?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rentrer chez moi?"

Elle a ri. "Tu viens avec moi."

C'était étrange, de prendre réellement le même métro qu'elle. Mes mains étaient chaudes et moites, alors qu'elle me parlait de l'école et de sa mère qui la rendait folle. Elle parlait du printemps et d'autre choses qui entraient en moi, et je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions.

Après environ dix arrêts, elle m'a fait lever, et je l'ai suivie avec curiosité, me sentant un peu comme Alice en train de suivre le lapin blanc.

Je n'ai pas pu y croire quand elle m'a emmené à un complexe pour adultes. "Nase!" ai-je protesté, me sentant paniqué. Il y avait toujours foule dans ces endroits, et il était déjà presque six heures.

Elle a souri malicieusement "J'ai des amis ici!" a-t-elle dit gaiement. "Ils m'attendent."

"Nase... ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.." ai-je commencé, mais mes pieds stupides contiuaient de bouger alors qu'elle me menait dans un des clubs de go les plus glauques que j'avais jamais vus. Nous étions les plus jeunes d'au moins dix ans, et tous mes instincts me disaient d'agripper la main de Nase et de l'emmener loin d'ici en courant.

La foule, dont les yeux se sont levés au son de la cloche d'entrée, a semblé joyeuse à la vue de Nase. "Regarde, la mignonnette est revenue!" a dit joyeusement l'un d'entre eux. "Ieyasu, va lui chercher un soda... Tomakazu, lève-toi de cette chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir!" a dit le plus grand, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé un temps excessif en combats de rue.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. "Mignonne, un autre petit ami? Est-ce que celui-là aussi va s'enfuir?" a-t-il demandé, et il y avait un indice de menace dans sa voix, dirigé contre moi si je contrariais Nase.

J'ai compris alors que ce devait être la salle de go dans laquelle Nase avait fini durant son rendez-vous. Je l'aurais presque étranglée pour sa stupidité simple.

Pourtant, elle lui répondait. "Il va jouer!" dit-elle joyeusement. "Il est aussi bon que moi!"

Je lui ai jeté un regard peu convaincu. Nous étions à peu près au même niveau, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de les battre... ils pourraient nos battre en retour - physiquement. "Hum, Nase..."

"Tout va bien, Iijima! C'est drôle de jouer ici!" m'a-t-elle dit, en attrapant ma main et en me menant vers une table.

A ma grande surprise, tout s'est bien passé. les clients étaient du genre gros durs, mais ils étaient complètement enchantés pas Nase, et prêts à me tolérer parce que j'étais avec elle. Nous avons joué pendant trois heures, et deux d'entre eux nous ont escortés jusqu'à la station de métro.

"C'était drôle, pas vrai?" a-t-elle dit joyeusement. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

J'ai acquiescé. La plupart des joueurs avaient eu besoin de handicap, mais l'amour pur du jeu avait empli la pièce. "Oui. Mais.. tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une salle plus calme? Ou qui ne soit pas dans un complexe pour adultes?"

"C'est juste comme ça que c'est arrivé." dit-elle. "J'ai promis que je reviendrais, et je voulais être sûre que tu saurais où c'est, pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer ici." Elle baissa les yeux. "Je veux beaucoup étudier le go, et je vais rester sérieuse, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser..."

"Tu... voudras me voir, quand je serai parti?"

Ses doigts se sont noués aux miens, mais elle m'a pas regardé mon visage alors qu'elle répondait. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi."

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était plein de potentialités. j'ai pressé sa main en réponse, et nous nous sommes tenus la main sur le chemin du retour.

Les deux dernières semaines furent les plus douce-amères, ces quatre dernières leçons. Nase et moi passions autant de temps ensemble que possible, mais je savais que la signification des parties était complètement différente pour elle et pour moi. Je ne me battais plus pour augmenter mon rang - elle si. Je me battais principalement pour savoir où je finirais.

Et à la fin, je me suis retiré neuvième de la première classe. J'avais gagné cinq rangs depuis ma décision d'abandonner le go. C'était tellement tentant de revenir sur ma décision, mais je savais que j'avais brûlé ce pont, et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour.

Lors de ce dernier jours, j'ai gagné mes deux parties. Mon dernier match en tant qu'insei fut contre Fukui - et j'ai gagné.

"J'abandonne." m'at-t-il dit.

"Merci pour la partie."

J'ai quitté la salle avant que Nase ne puisse me suivre, je voulais être seul. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais quelqu'un m'a intercepté dans l'ascenseur.

"Iijima-kun?" Je me suis retourné pour voir quelqu'un que je reconnaissais - Amano-san, du Go Weekly.

"Oui?" Ma vie serait-ele en jeu, je n'aurais pu deviner ce qu'il me voulait. Je n'étais plus personne, maintenant, juste un étudiant de lycée avec des notes médiocres qui était meilleur que la moyenne au go.

L'homme, un peu gros, et qui appâtait le cancer et les maladies cardiaques avec le cigare qu'il agitait, me fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux dansaient derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il me détaillait de haut en bas, avant de prendre apparemment une décisions. "Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé. C'est ton dernier jour, n'est-ce pas?"

Comment cela l'aurait-il concerné? "Oui."

La fumée du cigare, un mélange odorant et intoxicant d'herbes inhabituelles, s'est enroulée autour de nous. Mon nez s'est plissé d'irritation, mais les manières que mes parents avaient mis si longtemps à m'inculquer m'empêchèrent de le repousser aussi rudement que je l'aurais voulu. J'étais en tran de saigner pour avoir dû dire adieu à un rêve inaccessible, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui. "Je viendrai avec toi jusqu'à ta station. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose."

A travers mon halo de désespoir, j'ai senti ma curiosié s'éveiller. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun lien avec l'homme avant, et c'était étrange que je l'intéresse maintenant que je ne serais plus jamais un des joueurs sur lesquels il écrirait. "Faites comme vous voulez." ai-je dit brusquement.

Il ne fut pas offensé. "Savais-tu que Shinoda et moi étions insei ensemble?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, monsieur." Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Amano avait été insei du tout.

"C'est le cas. Nous sommes toujours bons amis - mais un jour est venu le point où j'ai rencontré un mur, où j'ai su que je ne serais jamais assez bon pour l'épreuve finale de l'examen de pro. J'ai donc abandonné, et c'était le bon choix pour moi - mais c'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais fait. Parfois je me demande si je n'ai pas abadonné trop tôt, si je n'aurais pas été capable de percer si seulement j'avais essayé un peu plus dur... intellectuellement, je sais que je n'ai pas le quelque chose" qu'ont les pros, mais mon coeur n'y croit pas toujours."

Ses mots rencontrèrent un echo en moi, tant sa situaton me semblait tristement familière, mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter. j'ai serré les poings, et je me suis concentré sur le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. "Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sympathie, Amano-san. Ni de vos conseils."

"Je n'offre rien de tel. Ce que je veux de toi est quelque chose de différent." J'ai fait une pause, et il a profité de mon hésitation pour mettre une main sur mon épaule afin de me réconforter. "Shinoda t'a observé, il dit que tu aimes le go."

"Oui, oui... et c'est pour ça que ça a été si dur d'abandonner. Pensez-vous que c'est facile?" ai-je craché.

"Je sais que ça ne l'est pas... et c'est pourquoi je t'offre une alternative."

"Mon souffle s'est arrêté. "Je ne suis pas assez bon..."

"Pour jouer à un niveau prfessionnel. Non. Mais Shinoda dit que tu es observateur - et que tu comprends ce qui se passe autour de toi. il dit que tu es intelligent et que tu aimes le jeu. Tu es un type de personne rare, Ryu Iijima."

Des larmes ont commencé à me brûler les yeux, mais j'ai refusé de les essuyer. "Mais je ne suis pas Hikaru Shindô." Ces défaites contre Shindô, qui m'étaient revenues, éclairaient la différence entre bon et excellent.

Amano a soupiré. "De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien vu comme lui - il sera une merveilleuse histoire à suivre pour moi. Peut-être pour nous?" Sa voix exprimait une interrogation.

C'était un signe de mon trouble, que je n'aie pas compris ce qu'il me demandait. "Amano-san..."

C'est une vérité, que quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre. Nous ne sommes iamais laissés seuls dans une chambre obscure parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui attend d'allumer la lumière pour nous - il nous faut juste trouver cette personne. Et quand Amano m'a posé sa question suivante, j'ai su que la pierre finale de mon fuseki venait enfin d'être placée, et que ma forme était aussi parfaite que j'aurais pu le souhaiter.

"As-tu déjà considéré une carrière dans le journalisme?"

FIN


End file.
